parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Megurine Luka
Megurine Luka (巡音ルカ), codenamed CV03, is a Japanese VOCALOID developed and distributed by Crypton Future Media, Inc., and was initially released in January 30, 2009 for the VOCALOID2 engine. She is the third release of Crypton's Character Vocal Series and is a Character Voice VOCALOID. In March 2015, additional voicebanks and an upgrade to the VOCALOID4 engine were released. Her voice is provided by the Japanese voice actress and singer, Yū Asakawa(浅川悠 / Asakawa Yū), who was recorded in Japanese and English for the voicebank.12 Concept Luka's original concept was that of a bilingual VOCALOID and according to Crypton Future Media, Luka was originally going to be called "Hatsune Miku", prior to the change of concept plans for the Character Vocal series.3 Etymology Her surname combines "Meguri" (巡, circulate or around) and "Ne" (音, sound), while the name "Luka" invokes the Japanese homonyms "nagare" (流, flow) and "ka" (歌, song) or "ka" (香, scent), thus making: "songs to all around the world as scent spreads." Her codename of "CV03" means "Character Voice 03". Appearance According to KEI, who was asked by Crypton to illustrate her, her design was made to be asymmetrical due to her bilingual software so she would look different in various angles. Unlike previous mascots in the series, her costume is not based on a school uniform. She is based on the "Yamaha VL1 VL-1". Her dress was designed to look old-fashioned to make her represent the past. As a form of contrast, the "∞" on her neck area represents "sound around".4 Her design incorporates woodwind and brass instruments. The gold curl design on her chest mimics brass instruments and a circulatory organ. The blue jewel near her throat represents moisture in the air and water drops.5 VOCALOID fans tried to assign an item to Luka as they had done with past VOCALOIDs, sparking heated debate over the choice. Tako Luka marked the end of the "Item War" system where items were assigned to VOCALOIDs based on Internet Memes. Despite the Internet Meme's popularity, she is often seen with a tuna fish. This is a result of comparing the Japanese word for "tuna" (maguro) with her last name. Relations # Hatsune Miku; fellow member of the Character Vocal Series # Kagamine Rin/Len; fellow members of the Character Vocal Series. # Music featuring Megurine Luka # Megurine Luka is featured in 486 songs and 450 albums on this wiki. # There are listings for notable, original, and cover songs. # Examples of usage view • edit |} |} |} |} More Examples of usage |} |} |} |} Search for music featuring Megurine Lukashow/hide Additional information Marketing Despite the inclusion of English, Megurine Luka was not aimed at a worldwide audience. Instead, she was focused primarily at Japanese producers. Crypton future Media applied for trademark for Luka on January 29, 2015.6 See also: Megurine Luka/Marketing and VOCALOID in other media Trivia # While the software was in the alpha stage of development, Crypton was hoping for a voice that sounded sexy. However, due to the level of softness in the results, the vocals were unable to achieve this.7 # Some call her "Ruka" or "Luca", however, this is incorrect. Though the romanized version of the name could be either, the English version was confirmed as "Luka" and since there is no dubbed version to content with, this remains the only official name in existence for the VOCALOID. # Luka can be heard in the original musical score "Arisen Anew" from a Homestuck album called AlterniaBound. # Gallery Luka ps.jpg Kio neko luka by lightumeko-d4hjsql.png 2899031i.jpeg 3106323i.jpeg 3565637i.jpeg 8113770i.jpeg 2586357i.jpeg a_story_of_a_prince__vocaloid_short_story_and_pic__by_steeldolls-danqvdl.png mmd_dt_world_ends_dancehall_sexy_black_rebel_by_willianbrasil-d6m4tv2.png 9781926778778.jpg 614HX72y+1L.jpg 51x+KT3cU4L.jpg download luka miku.jpeg animebooks-com_2270_804155328.jpg VOCALOID.600.573297.jpg cd327b81409b2f3a335773ec6693547c7ae0f16e_hq.jpg 1637433i.jpg 2148913i.jpg 2586357i.jpeg Megurine.Luka.600.225529.jpg Megurine.Luka.600.225537.jpg Megurine.Luka.600.289252.jpg Megurine.Luka.600.596334.jpg Mmd dt world ends dancehall sexy black rebel by willianbrasil-d6m4tv2.png VOCALOID.600.225542.jpg ルカちゃん！誕生日おめでと～！ strikehearts 201810280439.jpg Diva luka megurine pd by sateraido-d65u4tf.png Maxresdefault-1539473947.jpg Sounds_shri0707_201810312311.jpg あなたに届くように_karindrops_201810312312.jpg あいのうた_suzu_haru_201810312319.jpg めぐる、めぐる、_orangees1314_201810312319.jpg ピーチツリー・フィズ（文字無し）_kobuta1013_201810312323.jpg どうでもいいような_azm_385_201810312317.png Megurine.Luka.full.338522.jpg A5EBA5AB090129.jpg 2011カレンダー0708_m20021210_201811060627.jpg 寄り道_jjxyf221_201811060745.jpg 1746652i.jpg mmd___lat_luka_wip_1_by_ayodan-d4w9n2y.png Mmd stardust utopia motion release by animation freak-dcop8st.png Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Pink Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Vocaloid